


Delicately Gold

by MintHearted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And now Hubert's caught feelings, Clubbing, Drinking, Just Ferdinand being Ferdinand., Listen I just wanted to write this because of pretty Ferdinand, M/M, Modern AU, Temptress Ferdinand, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintHearted/pseuds/MintHearted
Summary: Those Who Slither. An organization that works under the narrative of an unassuming bar/night club, 'The Dark'. You wouldn't even notice the misdeeds right under your nose. So Edelgard sends Hubert on an espionage mission to uncover secrets and to build concrete evidence for their case.The only problem is, Hubert didn't expect to meet a beautiful distraction that just so happens to work at that very bar.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Delicately Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of inspiration to write this fic loosely based off this art of [Temptress Ferdinand by qschadenfreude](https://twitter.com/qschadenfreude/status/1298769040102522880?s=20) on Twitter!

The music blaring in the club was overwhelming. Each beat of the bass resounded off the walls in waves. The chatter droned into a rumble only to escalate into cheering and hollering at the performers. Some of the men and women on stage captivated the audience with the fluidity of their body. Others would smirk as they showed off bare skin that glowed bright reds, blues, and purples with the lights.

For Hubert, he was rather impartial towards the affairs that were displayed before him. His purpose for being here was only for convenience's sake after all.

If Edelgard was correct, the rotten organization of Those Who Slither had their hooks deep. Rooted in a place where test subjects were easy to come by in their drunken and lust filled hazes. So long as the money and traffic flowed in it was all too easy a ruse. For how could a place that brought spirit to the dreadful life of office workers and unfulfilled college students possibly have such a dark underbelly?

Typically Hubert would take a seat in the farthest corner of the room. Hidden in the shadows and nothing but a passing face to those he scouted out was always best. But somehow he finds himself on his own at a table surrounded by a sea of customers. His finger trails along the lip of his whiskey filled glass. The drink mostly filled with ice to not let an ounce of intoxication touch him, but also to give him an excuse for staying so long. By the time the glass is empty he knows it’ll be nothing but watered down alcohol. But as he scans the area when the opportunity feels right he doesn’t mind. Coming here to wind down wasn’t the point of him being here after all.

Most of the chatter is acknowledged as nothing more than background noise. An easy cover that would make as he listens in to different threads of conversation. A way to pinpoint any suspicious activity within this audacious club.

To most of the public, and for what Hubert would assume that some of the workers as well, would be left unknowing to the potential deeds being carried out by the owners of such a facility. ‘The Dark’ was all too well-known within the city as a place to relax and find some special company if you desired. There had even been reports that police and higher ups invested money into the place. That left no short-comings about its growth and popularity. But what it did leave behind was a pinpoint right onto Edelgard’s radar.

Unassuming to most and suspicious to those that truly looked. To expose them with no concrete evidence and rip out the heart of it had been an ongoing dilemma for years ––– even as far back as his boyhood years. It had stolen away life and time from his Lady. So damn to hell all that dared to cross him in his path to executing such rot.

But as Edelgard had cautioned, one mere trip was hardly enough to pull through evidence. Prove to be unassuming, she had said. Go in and pretend to be a regular. Befriend some of the staff. Offer a drink to those that seem willing to talk and pretend to share secrets. Chat up some of the frequent patrons. It all seemed far too trivial and beyond Hubert’s skillset. He wasn’t one for social situations. Perhaps someone like Dorothea would be better suited, but she had lacked the advantage of espionage. And that was the pivotal deciding point.

So a few nights a week he had found himself at The Dark sipping watered down alcohol. He seated himself in various locations, ones that seemed optimal for subterfuge. It just so happened that today he was amongst the crowd on a dreary Saturday night.

There had been cheering for a lovely lady on stage. Her blonde hair had been pulled into a tight bun atop her head exposing the length of her neck that was adorned in jewels. A robe sat low on her shoulders as she teasingly began to untie the belt around her waist to show off the soft skin of her torso. Perhaps someone more sophisticated than he would write poems about the smoothness of her breasts or the curves of her hips.

But not Hubert. He was more focused on the drunken conversation of a man far older than her waving dollar bills around. His voice deep as he laughed and cradled a scotch in his other hand. He droned on and on about having a woman like that. It trailed off into filth that Hubert shut his focus away from. Disgusting pigs.

Did no one truly have anything of note to say? Perhaps some keywords that he could even file away for later if they seemed important enough. Or the sly note passing between hands. Anything that wasn’t this horrific dribble spewing from the mouths of men drooling and women ready to take their tops off.

Maybe he really did need a stronger drink to get through this night. He tossed back what was left of his drink, which was mostly water at this point as expected, before rising from his seat. Indulging just this once may prove more beneficial to this cause. So he stalks over towards the bar with his empty glass in hand.

“Give me whatever vodka is the strongest and put it on my tab.” He unceremoniously sets the glass onto the counter. The stunned bartender, probably a few years his senior at least, gives a gruff sound of affirmation before pulling a bottle.

He watches the clear liquid pour into the glass as the crowds jeering crescendos. Hubert can only assume that the lady on stage is most likely naked now and it makes his cheeks burn. How foolish.

“Here ya go.” The bartender slides the fresh glass into Hubert’s awaiting hands. It’s chilled to the touch and very quickly tossed back. The vodka burns as it goes down, and though he wouldn’t consider himself a heavy drinker by any means it certainly hits the spot. So he sets it down with the intention of allowing a moment of weakness before another person parks themself in the free seat beside him.

“One rum and coke, please.” The voice is a nice timber. Not too low, but smooth. In fact, far too elegant for a place that drowns out virtually any noise within the vicinity.

The bartender seems to smile at such a voice as he walks down the expanse of shelves to retrieve the coke. As he does so, Hubert casts a sideways glance at the other patron.

First, he can’t help but notice the long, flowing mane of fiery red hair. It extends passed their shoulders to their mid-back in thick, loose curls. At first glance he assumes it might be another woman wearing what appears to be a bodice with a lace cape draped across their shoulders. They have even fitted themselves with thigh-high black tights and heels. But on closer inspection he finds a rather striking jaw and a lean body structure suited for a male. With dark purple eyeshadow and mascara to match the man beside him cuts a stunningly gorgeous figure. Maybe this man wasn’t a patron after all.

With what Hubert can only assume is a sense of eyes being laid upon him, the other male’s bright, orange eyes greet his. A confident smile finds itself on his lips as he turns towards Hubert.

“I have not seen you around here before.” There’s a hint of amusement that twinkles in the scantily dressed man’s eyes.

“I’ve been here a few times as a matter of fact.” His voice is clipped as he turns his attention back down towards his own glass. For if his cheeks weren’t burning before they certainly would be now.

“How rude of me. I did not mean to offend.” Even when he’s not looking he can still hear the smile clear as a bell in that voice. “Allow me to buy you a drink as an apology.”

“That isn’t necessary.” His grip on the glass tightens, and before the stranger can say much more the bartender has returned.

The glass he slips to the newcomer is quite a sight. Maybe even a bit dramatic for a club setting. Bright red petals sit atop the drink of choice, and if that wasn’t an appalling sight on its own there was even a tiny little umbrella situated between the ice.

“Rum with coke on the house just for you, Ferdie.” The bartender is grinning, a hint of some desire twitching at the corner of his lips as this Ferdie character takes the drink.

“Why, thank you.” Ferdie accepts the glass without hesitation before taking a sip. He hums his delight as he sets it back down. With a slight glance up, Hubert can see the heat flooding the bartenders face, but before he can glean much more the man is off to attend to other customers.

“Rather popular around here aren’t you,  _ Ferdie _ .” Hubert has to hold back a grimace as he casts his gaze once more towards the other man.

“I would like to think so. It is why I work here after all.” Another sip is taken from smiling lips. Does this damn man ever stop smiling? “Now, you know my name so it is only fair that you tell me yours.”

There’s a long pause after the demand. Ever since starting this undercover mission Hubert had never needed a reason to give another his name. The only one that required as much was the barkeep that was enlisted to total his tab. But in that moment he had only given the man a scoff and the letter ‘H’ to put it under.

Yet now as he’s stared at by large, earnest eyes he falters. And Hubert von Vestra doesn’t falter so easily. He could not tell Ferdie that his name was H. Beyond keeping a list of what he owes nobody alive would go by such a name unless it was some top secret alias. So he ponders for a moment, but before he can even finish his thought Ferdie continues to talk.

“Or do not tell me. You are not the first person to play hard to get.”

At this Hubert sputters. He had no intention of playing hard to get let alone playing such a game at all. Sending a glare Ferdie’s way, his voice is icy. “Me refusing to give a name is such a foolish reason to think that.”

“You may think as much, but this job does not fare well if you give in so easily.” A bitter smile paints Ferdie’s lips now as he hops off the chair. With the lace garment floating behind him it looks far more graceful than it should. The last of his rum and coke is downed before he picks a petal from atop the remaining ice. Amber eyes stare at it thoughtfully as he turns the petal between his index finger and thumb. “No one wants someone as strong as gold, but no one wants a delicate flower either. To give in is to lose.”

Another pause lasts for mere moments before Ferdie’s eyes turn back up to Hubert’s. “And I do not intend to lose.”

At that, Hubert’s mouth is agape. He has never felt so dumbfounded; like such a fool. A little hum that sounds a bit too close to amusement rumbles in Ferdie’s chest as he takes the opportunity to place the gentle petal to Hubert’s lips.

“I really must be getting back to work. Enjoy the rest of your night.” Ferdie gives a slight wave of his hand before turning to make an exit.

And like the fool that Hubert is he calls out, “wait.”

That makes Ferdie pause in his steps, the clicking of his heels coming to a stop as he glances over his shoulder back towards Hubert. A perfectly trimmed eyebrow raises in question.

“Hubert. That’s my name.” Damn him. Damn Hubert’s foolish curiosity. Damn this man that he doesn’t even know giving him a surprised smile and a delighted chuckle. Damn it all.

“Well then, I guess I will see you around sometime...Hubert.” Ferdie gives a wink before turning away again and disappearing into the throng of patrons.

Damn Hubert von Vestra as his heart skips a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I'll write more for this, but if you liked it please let me know!
> 
> You can find me over on Twitter at [MintHearted](https://twitter.com/MintHearted)!


End file.
